


forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Love Confessions, M/M, but first they cry, give shance a chance, im sorry if this gives you emotional wiplash, they makeout a lil, why is this a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance can't help but feel like he's alone in feeling homesick. Shiro shows him that he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so deep in shance hell that i resorted to writing fluff. sorry if this isn't good, this is my first fic!! give me some constructive criticism!! tell me when something sounds awkward or if a part is boring, it helps me improve!
> 
> the title comes for 'for him.' by troye sivan (who is my son btw)!!

Lance had climbed into bed with Shiro ages ago, and he could feel the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s chest against his arm. They had been cuddled together for at least half a trock (which Lance had learned was the closest thing the Altean time system had to an hour), so he wasn’t expecting Shiro to be awake after all this time, but he still couldn’t stop himself from hoping he was.

“Shiro?”

“Hmmn?” Lance felt the soft grunt through the vibrations of his boyfriend’s back that was pressed firmly against his chest, signaling that he was still awake. 

“Do you ever miss home?” Shiro shifted his body around in Lance’s arms that were loosely wrapped around his midsection, so he was now face to face with Lance.

“Are you feeling homesick again?” Shiro asked gently, with a voice that was slightly raspy from misuse. He lifted his left hand and gently brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of Lance’s eyes, as his eyebrows began to furrow with concern. 

“I’m always homesick, but that’s not the point. I asked you. Do you miss Earth?” Lance said quietly with a small, bittersweet smile gracing his lips. Lance was always thinking of home; about everything he missed and everything he was missing out on. He had lost track of time by now, and found himself wondering how many months had gone by without him even knowing. How many holidays had he missed? How did Abuelo’s kneecap replacement surgery go? Did his older brother finally propose to his girlfriend? Had Taliya gotten into the university she wanted? Had his little sister Dani turned 12? How old was Estano going to be when he finally saw him again? Did his mama miss him as much as Lance missed her? _When was he going to see anyone again?_

The painful thoughts of home never stopped plaguing Lance’s mind late at night. It was like a black hole; once he had been sucked in, he could never get back out. Yet, no one else on the team seemed to have the same problem as him. Lance knew that being a Paladin of Voltron was a big deal, and that he was part of the bigger picture now, and okay, yeah, his job as the universe's defender was pretty goddamn cool, but he was also only a 19 year old boy. _He missed home._ He knew that Keith had no family to get back to, and the closest thing he had to a home was his dilapidated shack in the middle of the desert, so he understood why he never got homesick, but what about everybody else? Pidge talked about having to save Matt and their dad, but they never really talked about missing them. They never spoke of wishing their older brother was around to give them nuggies, or being able to hug their dad. Besides, what about their mom? Didn’t they wish they could go back to Earth and tell their mother that they hadn’t lost another member of their family? Didn’t they wish they could tell their mom that they were alive and healthy and that they missed her? The same could be said for Hunk too. The two of them had been best friends since they were in high school, and Lance knew just how close Hunk was with his older sister and parents. Hunk’s family ate dinner as a family _every_ single night, and had luau’s where all of his Aunties and Uncles would visit once a month. Didn’t Hunk want to go back to that? Didn’t anyone else want to go back home? Lance couldn’t help but feel that he was alone in that feeling. So he had to ask Shiro; he had to know if someone else felt the same, and if anyone did it would be Shiro. He had been away from home for the longest because of his kidnapping, so he had to miss something about home.

Lance let his thoughts wander for sometime as he waited for Shiro’s reply, and with each moment his uneasiness went up a notch. It had been nearly a minute, and Shiro still hadn’t replied. Lance opened his mouth to sputter out an apology (he’d obviously said something wrong), when Shiro finally cut him off.

“You know, when I was going to start the Kerberos mission, I didn’t think I was going to miss home. I was separated from my parents when I was 10, because they sent me to Torrance in California to live with my aunt. They did it because they wanted me to have a better life, and they thought that since my aunt was a big business women in America it would be a good life for me. My family lived in a district called Kabukicho which is a really big red-light district, and even though it’s pretty safe in the daytime, there are a bunch yakuza living in the area, who, to put it shortly, are _not_ nice people. It wasn’t the worst place to raise a kid, but it definitely wasn’t the best, so I’ve always understood why my parents sent me away but part of me still hates them for it too. I got to call them all the time, but it’s not the same as being raised with your parents beside you, and it wasn’t like my aunt was a terrible caregiver, but she was always so busy, so I guess I got used to being alone when I was young. I mean, sure I made friends, but I couldn’t spend all my time with them, so I just ended up adjusting to cooking for myself and occasionally sleeping in an empty house. Then, when Kerberos came, I didn’t even think twice about homesickness, and I’ll be honest, during the time I spent on the actual mission, I didn’t think about home once. I was living my dream out at that time; I was in space with two of the smartest people at the Garrison, I was the best pilot of my class, and I got to spend time with Matt who's one of my best friends. I was so happy,” Shiro explained quietly with a small smile gracing his lips, but then he paused for a moment and the cloud of happiness that had washed over his face began to fade away. The lines near Shiro’s mouth and eyes, _lines that he was much too young to already have_ , seemed to come back and deepen more than usual.

It was things like this about Shiro that amazed Lance. Lance got to see Shiro act his age when they were hanging out and Shiro would make terrible jokes at an attempt at flirting, or when he’d give him tickles attacks while peppering his body in kisses as he squirmed and jerked away. But on the complete opposite side of things, it was moments like right now, late at night when Shiro couldn’t sleep, that Lance was reminded just how much Shiro had aged. He was reminded that the adorable white tuft on Shiro’s head wasn’t a fashion choice, but due to the extreme stress he’s been under, and that Shiro didn’t lose his arm in a car crash but because someone _ripped it off_ while he was fighting for his life. Shiro may only be a few years older than Lance, but he was also simultaneously hundreds of years older than him.

“But, all that changed when the Galra hijacked Kerberos.” Shiro continued with a small frown on his face. “I don’t remember how long I spent in prison; there were no day and nights since I was locked up in dark cell. I was either awake or asleep. Then one day they took me out of my dark cell into the regular floor where all the prisoners were kept and I couldn’t help but seem a little hopeful since now I could at least talk to other people and I wasn’t confined to a room of pitch black darkness. When I look back on it now, I should never have been so naive.” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “The only reason they had brought me up was to compete in their prison fights. I- I didn’t have a choice in fighting, I had to win or I’d die, but God do I wish there had been another way. The other prisoners became terrified of me, and no one was willing to talk to me anymore because they knew one day their death would probably come at my hands, especially after I got this,” Shiro looked down at his Galra prosthetic that was clutching Lance’s hand between their huddled bodies. “I was basically in complete isolation, and it was during that time that I _ached_ to go home. I missed seeing my friends at the Garrison, and the weekly phone calls with my parents. I missed the late night dinners I used to have with my Aunt every once and awhile. I missed going to the beach. I missed reading books. I missed the feeling of the sun warming my skin and the rain soaking my shoes. I missed human food, oh God what I would do for a plate of sushi is ridiculous. I just missed Earth. _I still do._ I never knew how much I loved home, until it was taken away from me.” 

Shiro smiled tenderly at Lance, as his eyes watered up. The two of them had been holding their eye contact throughout their entire conversation, gazing at each other with gentle eyes that had been collecting water. Lance’s own eyes had been threatening to spill over with tears for quite some time now, and he could no longer hold back the tide. He closed his eyes as tears slipped their way out and onto the pillow below his head. Shiro brought his arm up and gently moved Lance’s head until it was securely tucked under his arm and pressing up against his chest. He moved his other hand so that it was rubbing comforting circles onto Lance’s back as he continued to cry against Shiro’s chest. Lance’s hands came up and gripped the fabric of Shiro’s shirt as he pushed himself further into the warmth of Shiro’s chest, and the tears that Shiro himself had been holding back slid down his face, as he brought his head down to place a light kiss to the top of Lance’s head.The two of them lay like that, relishing in the comfort of each other’s touch as they let their tears pass and their breathing return to normal.

“I miss my family so much. I miss home so much that it hurts. It feels like someone punched a hole right through my chest and there’s nothing I can do to patch it up.” Lance whispered with a watery voice, still tightly tucked into Shiro’s chest.

“I know Lance. Sometimes I miss my auntie and my parents so much I feel like I can’t breath. I can’t imagine how much more painful it is for you.” Shiro replied quietly as he pushed his face further into the soft hairs on Lance’s head. “But, at least now I have you. To me, you’re a small piece of home. You remind me what home is, and you keep me hopeful that one day I’ll be home again, but this time I’ll have you by my side. Maybe we can make our own home.” Lance could feel Shiro’s curling smile form against the top of his head.

Lance slowly pulled his head away from Shiro’s chest and scooted upward on the bed so his head was once again level with Shiro’s. His smiled tenderly at Shiro and his eyes were lit with comfort and affection, as he brought his hand up to place gently against Shiro’s cheek. “C’mon now, don’t say stuff like that while I’m this emotionally vulnerable. I’m gonna start thinking that you’re in love with me or something.” He laughed softly with little bits of joy lighting his voice and his fingers slowly stroking across Shiro’s cheekbones. 

“Maybe I am.” Shiro laughed back with a fond smile as his eyes crinkled up with happiness and love.

Lance’s eye’s widened comically as he sputtered, “But you- you never? I mean, we’ve only been dating for like a month, and you- you never even said _I like you_ to me!”, Lance’s mouth seemed like it didn’t agree with his brain as he continuously tripped over his own words and stuttered. His flustered state only made Shiro’s smile widen as he began to laugh warmly.

“‘You don’t have to say I love you, to say I love you’” Shiro quoted in a sing-song voice.

“Did you just quote Troye Sivan at me? How do you even know that song, it’s like a hundred years old!” Lance squawked with bewilderment.

“Hey, you seem to recognize it just fine. Besides, I think there’s a lot of truth to the statement.” 

Lance’s chest felt like it was going to burst with affection and the soft look in Shiro’s eyes was not helping. Lance’s eyes began to water again, and he couldn’t help but curse his emotional whiplash. He had been crying less than 10 minutes ago because he was in so much emotional pain, and now his heart felt like is was about to explode from overwhelming joy, _plus_ he was pretty sure he was going to start crying again.

Lance tipped his head forward and pressed a soft and slow kiss against Shiro’s lips while closing his eyes. The kiss was tame and innocent, but full of love and devotion and Lance couldn’t help but move his body closer into the warmth of Shiro’s body. Kissing Shiro seemed to ease all his ailing, and made his body feel light and giddy. He slowly pulled away from their kiss but kept his face close enough so their lips were still brushing slightly. Shiro could feel Lance’s lips curling up into a smile against his own, and he couldn’t help but smile back involuntarily. Seeing Lance happy instinctively made Shiro happy, it was almost as if his heart had decided his mandate in life was to make Lance smile and when he did he couldn’t help the overflowing release of fondness.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. None of that ‘you don’t have to say I love you to say I love you’ bullshit, I’m saying I love you right now, right here, loud and proud. I fucking love you so much. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m glad I have you and god do I love you.” Lance said with a gentle voice as his tears began to run down his face again. “Jesus Christ, I’m crying again, thanks a lot Shiro.” He croaked out with a laugh.

“I love you.” Shiro replied with a chuckle but his laugh was cut of by Lance firmly slotting his lips against Shiro’s. The kiss was more firm and passionate but still held the same amount of love and care as the first one. With each passing moment the slide of their lips grew more heated and aggressive until the force they were using against each other was nearly bruising. They pulled away from one another in sync with heaving chests as they tried to gather their breaths. Shiro couldn't avert his eyes from Lance’s lips that had become sinfully full and pink, from the bruising pressure of his mouth. He leaned down and placed his lips back on top of Lances before slowly and slickly invading Lance’s mouth with his tongue. Lance couldn’t help but let out a wanton moan from the heady feeling of Shiro’s tongue as he slowly slid his hands into the short hairs at the back of Shiro’s head and pulled him in even further. Their bodies had somehow ended up flush against one another and Lance felt pliant, like his body had turned into putty under Shiro’s wandering hands. He could feel the warm trail of blush he was sporting from the tips of his ears and cheeks all the way to his chest but one look at Shiro’s face led Lance to the conclusion that they were both equally as wrecked. 

“Thank you.” Lance said kindly through ragged breaths as he pulled away from the warm heat of Shiro’s slick mouth.

“For what?” Shiro replied with confusion as his mind slowly cleared up from the hazy lust of their kissing. 

“For talking to me about home. Talking to you makes the pain go away. I hope when we do get back to Earth, we can build a home together.”

“Lance, right now, _you_ are my home and I’m never leaving home again. Sorry to say this, but you’re stuck with me forever.” Shiro laughed kindly.

“Hmm, I think I can deal with that. You’re my home, and I’m yours. I like the sound of that.” Lance's lips formed a saccharine smile in Shiro's direction, his eyes shining with pure delight as he attached his lips softly back onto Shiro’s. The two of them stayed like that, kissing softly and sweetly as their hands wandered and explored new territories on each others bodies without any rush. 

They had never felt more at home, while being so far away from home, then they did now in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @prettyboyIance and come cry to me about how good shance is
> 
> fun fact: when i was writing the "all that changed when the Galra hijacked Kerberos" line, i first wrote "everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked"


End file.
